


Mngwa, Eater of Betrayers

by queen_of_OTPs



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: ? - Freeform, Creature Harry, Dark Harry, Dumbledore Bashing, Harry is Lord Black, Harry is Lord Potter, Harry is a Lord a lot of times over, Harry is kind to House elves, M/M, Magical Cores, Mngwa Harry, Parseltongue, Possessive Voldemort, Pureblood Harry, Severus Snape is Harry's godfather, Tags Subject to Change, but caring? Kinda?, cliche Gringotts visit, descriptions of abuse, harry gets a makeover, mentions of child abuse, scarred harry, tags not in order, tbh..., used in sexual situations
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-08 10:58:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12252960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queen_of_OTPs/pseuds/queen_of_OTPs
Summary: Harry Potter had not known that he had changed when he woke up in his cupboard the day after his sixteenth birthday.-----Alternately, have you ever wondered what would happen to a wizard touched by Death and Lady Magic?





	Mngwa, Eater of Betrayers

Harry Potter had not known that he had changed when he woke up in his cupboard the day after his sixteenth birthday. 

 

He had remembered his uncle lashing him with a ferocity he hadn’t seen from the worst of the Death Eaters, and he remembered succumbing to blackness, and an incredible pain, but nothing after that. 

 

Harry listened carefully, finding it odd how sharp his hearing was. When he looked around to try to find a reason, he found his vision blurry. Assuming he was without his glasses, Harry lifted a hand to swipe at his eyes to rub them, but encountered the standard glass lenses. When they were removed, Harry could see better than he had been able to in his entire life. 

 

Distantly, Harry recognized the fact that he was in complete darkness. He could see the world in shades of grey, and noticed that his body wasn’t scrawny and thin anymore. He stretched his body, muscles stiff from however long he had been in his cupboard after his uncle had beaten him unconscious. 

 

Harry decided, more on impulse than anything, that if he tried hard enough his wandless magic might work. He closed his eyes and focused with everything he had, and the  _ snick  _ of locks was booming to his sensitive ears. 

 

Harry looked around and pushed open the cupboard door slowly. Very carefully he padded, silent on his bare feet, to the locked closet where they kept his trunk and wand. In the darkness and silence, Harry slowly removed a set of clothes he had purchased in Hogsmeade over the past year. It was simple, just a black button down and black trousers with a soft green robe, but it was nice to wear something fitting for a wizard. He tucked his wand into the holster on his forearm before sneaking quietly from the house, lifting his wand for the knight bus. 

 

It came, speedy as always, and he boarded with a request for Leaky. 

 

Stan was all smiles despite the quiet of the bus, and before Harry knew it he was at the pub. He walked through and out to Diagon, looking around in awe at the nearly empty streets. Part of him thought he should be afraid at the darkness and silence, but something in his chest sang at his environment. 

 

Harry cautiously stepped into the bank and walked up to the single teller out, offering a quick bow with a fist over his heart. “If he is available, I would like to speak to my account manager, Griphook,” he said, voice firm despite the silence of the bank. 

 

The goblin at the desk looked interested. The human in front of him greeted him respectfully, didn’t demand his manager, and he was radiating very old and powerful magic. “Allow me to show you to a private room. I will fetch Griphook,” he stated. 

 

Harry smiled and followed, pausing at the door. “Thank you, Mister…?”

 

The goblin looked a bit startled, but gave a small bow. “Sharpfang.”

 

Harry dipped in a low bow, “then may your gold flow and enemies tremble, Sharpfang.”

 

With the bow, Sharpfang spotted the scar and dipped into a bow of his own. “May your enemy’s blood flow as freely as your gold, master Potter.” 

 

Harry grinned when Sharpfang bustled off down the hall, and he stepped into the office and sat quietly in the client seat, looking down at his hand as he waited. After a moment, he decided to conjure up a small feather to toy with. It was black, but Harry simply let his fingers take over the movements of the feather and he smiled when he had it floating in lazy figure eights above his palm. 

 

He was focused on his feather and didn’t notice when Griphook walked in, and he certainly didn’t see Griphook’s startled look of awe at the wandless display. It wasn’t often wizards had that amount of control over their magic. 

 

“Mister Potter,” he said firmly, giving a wry grin when the boy dropped his concentration and the feather floated into his hand. 

 

Harry smiled and dipped his head, “Griphook, it’s good to see you again.”

 

Griphook simply hummed. “It is unusual to have wizards come to the bank so late in the night. What brings you to Gringotts?”

 

Harry let out a slow breath and forced his emotions to the side as he spoke. “I awoke after being injured rather severely on my birthday with enhanced senses and greater control over what feels like more magic. I wanted to inquire to see if Gringotts offered any service that may assist in finding out what happened to me,” he stated clearly, “money is of no object, Griphook. Anything you have that will help will be greatly appreciated.”

 

Griphook digested the information and nodded. “There is a simple test we offer here. It is a very in-depth scan with a hefty fine, but it uses three drops of your blood to show the results. It will tell you your bloodline, titles, creature inheritances if any, abilities of your magical core, and any potions in your person and charms placed on you.”

 

Harry gave a firm nod, “I’ll take it, please.”

 

Griphook gave a sharp grin, “good.” He moved to take a small vial full of a black liquid and placed a silver dagger next to it. “Three drops of blood, your cut will heal once the requirement has been met.”

 

Harry looked a bit uneasy, but did as instructed without fuss. He passed the vial back to Griphook and waited while the goblin gave a small chant in gobbledegook and poured the dark liquid over a parchment. It lengthened as the words spread, and Griphook passed the paper to Harry silently. 

 

**_Name:_ ** _ Harrison James Potter-Black _

**_Mother:_ ** _ Lillian M. Evans (Nee Selwyn) _ _   
_ **_Father:_ ** _ James C. Potter _

 

**_Godparents:_ **

_ Sirius Black (Blood Adopted) _

_ Severus Snape _

_ Alice Longbottom _

_ Minerva McGonagall _

 

**_Titles:_ **

_ Potter - Lord _

_ Black - Lord _

_ Selwyn - Lord _

_ Gryffindor - Lord _

_ Hufflepuff - Lord _

 

**_Creature blood - Present and Active:_ **

_ Mngwa (gifted by Lady Magic) _

 

**_Affinities:_ **

_ Shadow Magic _

_ All Speak _

_ Telepathy _ _   
_ _ Animagi transformation (3) (undiscovered) _

_ Parseltongue/parselmagic  _

 

**_Potions/Charms/Blocks in effect:_ **

_ 50% block on core [broken] _

_ Loyalty Charms (oriented to “Light”) [broken] _

_ Hatred Charms (oriented to “Dark”) [broken] _

_ Love potions (keyed to Ginny Weasley) [purged] _

_ Loyalty potion (keyed to Albus Dumbledore, Ronald Weasley, Molly Weasley) [purged] _

 

Harry looked at the list with mute shock. Part of his mind thanked that everything that was affecting him had been broken and removed. The one part that caught his attention, however, was the Creature section. 

 

“Pardon me, Griphook? Do you have resources I could purchase or borrow to read on the… Mngwa?” Harry asked. 

 

Griphook looked startled. “Mister Potter, are you stating that your test says Mngwa on the parchment?” he asked, voice a touch… awed. It had been centuries since the last Mngwa had been created. 

 

Harry nodded, “it says it was gifted by Lady Magic, but I don’t understand. I’ve never heard of Mngwa before.”

 

Griphook nodded and paused before speaking. “Mngwa are classified as Dark creatures by the ministry, Mister Potter. They are created by Lady Magic when a wizard of a certain level of power comes close enough to Death for the Lady herself to take notice. She bestows the power of the Mngwa to the witch or wizard. You will hold the ability to shift to a large feline about the size of a mule. The last Mngwa on record was in Tanzania,  and it became a legend; The Nunda, Eater of People. We refer to them as Mngwa in Britain,” he explained, “The Lady Magic normally only takes the initiative if the Mngwa has been put close enough to Death by someone of their own blood. Is this true, Mister Potter?”

 

Harry nodded quietly. “My Uncle, he… I thought I was dead.”

 

Griphook nodded gravely. “In this case, your status as Mngwa grants you emancipation. You are a legal adult in the eyes of the wizarding world now.”

 

Harry froze. He looked at Griphook with large eyes, innocent and hopeful and looking every inch the fifteen year old that he truly was. The goblin felt his heart break when he heart Harry’s murmured words. 

 

“I don’t ever have to go back.”

 

Griphook simply shook his head and pulled out a folder of properties that connected to the titles Harry had inherited. “This a list of properties that now fall under your control, Mister Potter. The smallest properties are on the last sheet of parchment, one of which is in Hogsmeade.”

 

Harry smiled softly in thanks and moved to open the folder, looking on in awe at the long list of things he had inherited. The property Griphook was speaking of was “Hufflepuff Cottage” and was located just outside of Hogsmeade, but within view of the castle. Harry smiled and nodded gently. 

 

“If possible, Griphook, I would very much like a way to access Hufflepuff Cottage. Would it be possible to go tonight?” Harry asked. 

 

Griphook smiled and nodded, “Indeed, Mister Potter. I will create a portkey for you - since you are the most eligible for the title, the wards will recognize your bloodline and allow you access. You will have to see to the runestone when you are available, it will be located in the heart of the home, in order to add or alter the wards,” he explained. 

 

Harry nodded and gathered the papers, and Griphook quickly turned a simple Knut into a portkey. He passed it to the boy with a gentle smile, followed by a charmed pocket bag. 

 

“The portkey will activate in one minute, Mister Potter. The pouch is connected to your vaults. Simply say which family vault you wish to draw from before reaching inside. There are two elves at Hufflepuff Cottage. I wish you luck, Mister Potter.”

 

Harry only managed a small bow before the portkey hooked behind his navel and deposited him outside of a warm cottage’s front gate. Harry opened the metal gate and walked towards the brick cottage, pausing at the door when he felt a wash of warm magic over his body. He assumed it was the wards and opened the door slowly, closing it behind him with a quiet click. 

 

The interior was dressed in warm browns, golds, and creams, all soft and beautiful. With a soft pop, two well-dressed house elves stood in front of him, beaming smiles on their faces. 

 

“The Master has come homes! We knew yous would come!” the taller of the two cried. 

 

Harry smiled and moved to kneel in front of them, “I only learned of my claim to this home a very short time ago. May I know your names, please?”

 

The smaller elf nodded eagerly and spoke, voice high. “I bees Floppy, Master Harry Potter Sir! This bes Blinky!”

 

Harry nodded and gave a careful smile, “it’s very good to meet you, Floppy and Blinky. You may call me Harry, if you wish.”

 

Floppy nodded, tears brimming in her bright golden eyes. “Yes Master Harry, we thanks you! Yous is too kind to us!”

 

Harry shook his head and moved to ever so carefully tug the small elf into a hug, letting her cry against his shoulder. “I’m not too kind, Floppy. My old family treated me how the bad masters treat their elves, punishments and all. I won’t ever treat you like that, and you are not to punish yourselves. Understood?”

 

Both elves nodded eagerly, bright smiles on their faces. 

 

Harry smiled carefully. “Good. Could one of you please show me to the bedroom? The other can go out to purchase food and whatever you need for the cottage,” he said gently. Floppy took his hand and eagerly tugged him through the house, and Blinky gave a little bow before snapping and popping out to go fetch food and things. 

 

Floppy showed him to a large master suite and smiled, “This bes the room, Master Harry! Does you have clothes for Floppy to puts away?”

 

Harry shook his head sadly, “not now, Floppy. I left to go to the bank with these clothes and my wand, and I came right here. I’ll undress and you can wash these clothes, if you would like something to do? I plan on shopping tomorrow, so I’ll bring home a full wardrobe for you to sort to your heart’s content,” he soothed. 

 

Floppy smiled, “You bes too kind. I likes you, Master Harry.”

 

Harry gave a bright chuckle and started to undress, passing Floppy his clothing in a small bundle when he was down to his boxers. 

 

Floppy looked at the scars on her Master sadly, but made sure he was tucked into bed before leaving the room. 

 

Harry slept soundly that night in the plush bed, spread out and relaxed. He woke to the pleasant smell of bacon, a pleasure he had never had before. 

 

Harry blearily recognized a black dressing gown hung on the back of the door and tugged it on, walking to the dining room with a yawn while he rubbed at his eyes. 

 

“Blinky? Floppy? Are you two making breakfast?” he asked, voice thick with sleep. 

 

Blinky appeared in the dining room with a smile, bearing a glass of cool water. “Yes, Master Harry, we bes cookin’. Did we do bad?”

 

Harry shook his head quickly, “no, no Blinky, you did nothing wrong. I’m only used to cooking breakfast, is all. Please, don’t let me interrupt you,” he smiled. 

 

Blinky nodded and popped back out, only to return a moment later with the daily paper. The small elf bowed and left once more, leaving Harry to slowly wake up while he read the paper. 

 

Harry was pulled out of an article on a new piece of ministry legislation on controlling Dark Creatures, fronted by Dumbledore, when the elves popped in bearing plates of food. 

 

Harry smiled softly, “thank you two very much for cooking. May I give you something in return?”

 

Floppy and Blinky both looked at him with wide eyes. It took a moment, but Blinky spoke. “What does Master Harry means?”

 

Harry smiled gently, “If you two would like anything, I mean. A hat, a scarf, shoes, any necklaces. Not as clothes to free you, I understand that many elves like to be bound to a master and need it for their magic to be healthy, but as a return of doing such a good job cooking.”

 

Both elves regarded Harry before Floppy gave an eager nod. “I saws a pic-a-ture in the papers! A bow for here,” she said, pointing to the center of her head. Harry nodded and took out his wand, thinking hard before murmuring the spell to conjure what he wished. A yellow bow made from soft ribbon appeared, and Harry passed it to Floppy with a little smile. 

 

Blinky watched Floppy place the bow on her head and spoke next. “I wants to learn words like the books in the library,” he stated, and Harry nodded. 

 

“Of course, Blinky. I’ll start teaching you this afternoon when I return from shopping. As soon as you understand to read, you can teach Floppy and you two can have access to whatever books are in the Cottage.”

 

Blinky grinned, “Yous is a good Master, Master Harry.”

 

Harry flushed and shrugged before moving to start on breakfast, “Like I said before, I only treat you how I want to be treated. You two are good elves, I want you to have nothing less than the best.”

 

Harry was left to his breakfast after that, and he enjoyed his small portion with a smile. Once his breakfast was finished, Harry returned to his rooms and laid on the bed with a soft smile. He let his mind drift over the events of the night previous, and he was happy. 

 

Harry remembered what Griphook had said about the wardstone and called Blinky to show him where it was located. Harry found a ring with a small yellow rock embedded in the top and slipped it on, gasping at the warm magic that flooded him. He could feel the barrier in his mind, a low hum in the background, and gave a satisfied smile. He set it mentally to allow Hedwig, other non-malicious owls and letters, and patronus messages. 

 

Harry walked back to his room and looked into the bathroom, nearly moaning when he spotted the bathtub. It was a deep clawfoot tub. Harry quickly filled it and used scented oils and soaps until the warm smell of lavender and lemongrass floated around him and he sank into the steaming water. 

 

His mind drifted over the night once more, and his brain stuck on one list in particular. Did Snape know that he had been listed as Harry’s Godfather?

 

Harry let out a low sigh and lifted a hand to summon his wand with a soft whisper, and he cast his patronus. He smiled and pet along Prongs’ snout before giving him a short message, to deliver only if Snape was alone, and a memory along with it to prove it. He sent the stag on its way and relaxed in the bath, sighing heavily. 

 

He was in for a wild ride. 

 

\------------------

 

Severus had woken and was taking his cup of morning tea when the patronus arrived. He had thought, for a moment, back to his Defense class in seventh year when James Potter had cast a semi-corporeal Stag that looked more like a cloud. This one in front of him looked more like a deer crafted from glowing stone with how detailed it was. 

 

Just when he was wondering what the creature was doing there, it spoke. In Harry Potter’s voice, no less. 

 

“Hello, Professor. I know it’s a bit of an unusual method, sending Prongs, but it was the quickest way and most secure. He’ll only tell you this if you’re alone, so… here goes. Two things. One, I need you to either visit and bring me books you have on Mngwa, or come and tell me about them. And two, did you know that you’re actually my godfather? Prongs has the memory to prove it, just bring him a pensieve and he’ll put it in. Anyway, there’s a cottage outside of Hogsmeade with some pretty awesome wards. I’ll send one of the elves here to get you if you send your patronus and want to meet up. Thanks - sorry if I bothered you!”

 

Severus stared as Prongs waited, stomping his foot impatiently. Severus got up quickly and retrieved his pensieve, and Prongs slid the silvery memory into the bowl before bowing and galloping away. 

 

Severus took a breath before examining the memory looking in awe when he saw his name there below Sirius Black of all people. He was Potter’s godfather. 

 

The potions master shook his head and focused on the other topic, the Mngwa. It had been a long time since it had been mentioned, but he had been intrigued by the topic. There was a short book, only fifty or so pages, on the myths of Mngwa, and he retrieved it from his personal library. 

 

It had been a long time since Severus had truly contemplated anything so grand as his position in the war and how it related to Harry Potter. Yet here was the boy, realizing his life had been a lie, and asking for information about a dangerous and dark creature. He thought, for a fleeting moment, that perhaps his work had been worth it. 

 

He had gone to his Lord when he had returned with a course of potions he had crafted specially for the man, presented them to give him his old body back as well as a simple ritual to reclaim all soul pieces not in living containers, and admitted his past transgressions. He had been punished, but Voldemort had seen the value in having someone that Dumbledore believed to be a trusted confidant, and so Severus was kept alive. 

 

Since then, he had become second only to Lucius Malfoy in the Dark Lord’s ranks, and he felt oddly good about his placement. He was making a name for himself in more ways than one, and this opportunity was a way to make himself into something else once again.

 

Severus let out a long breath before casting his patronus to answer the boy. His doe lit up the dim room that he resided in deep within the dungeons, and he smiled faintly at the shape. 

 

He resolved, once he had sent the patronus, to simply relax and refrain from brewing just in case Potter decided today was a good day to meet. 

 

\--------------

 

Harry had gotten out of the tub and had dressed in his robes when the doe came trotting into his bedroom. Harry smiled and stroked her head gently, looking patiently to her for the message that she carried. 

 

“Potter, this is a surprise. I viewed the memory and it shows no signs of tampering, so I am inclined to believe you. I have a small book on the legend of the Mngwa and the relative the Nunda. Reply to give me a time and date to meet.”

 

Harry laughed at the message. It was so brief and awkward, Harry had to guess that the man hadn’t known how to speak towards him. 

 

He quickly conjured Prongs once more and relayed his message, a simple “dinner will be served at six this evening. I’ll sent Prongs to guide you from the front gates of the castle,” before he prepared to leave. 

 

Harry bid the elves farewell for the day, offering hugs and smiles to Floppy and Blinky before he flooed to the Leaky Cauldron. 

 

He didn’t often go to diagon by himself. Perhaps he had done so twice in the years he had known about the wizarding world, but this time it felt different. He walked out of the pub and into the alley, suddenly glad for the fact that his aunt hadn’t tried to force him to cut his hair. It hung in waves at his shoulders - his hair had always grown fast - and no one looked at him and saw Harry Potter. 

 

The faint sense of anonymity was welcome as he walked down the alley and slipped into Twilfit & Tattings, glad to see the robe shop was empty. 

 

He stepped up to the counter and went through the list of everything he needed (it was a rather long list) and he was helped very eagerly. 

 

Harry ended up getting a host of custom clothing, most of it tighter and darker than what he had before to show off his new lean muscled form. He stated he would have one of his elves stop by to pick up the clothes when they were finished and left, slipping into a shop a bit closer to Knockturn alley after that. 

 

It was darker and smaller than most of the other shops on or close to Diagon, but the atmosphere was fitting. They catered to the ‘punk’ crowd in terms of wardrobe and accessories. Harry browsed and got a few more clothing pieces, tops with more holes and dangerous patterns as well as a variety of leather and dragonhide trousers. He picked up a pair of heavy combat boots in addition to the clothes, eyeliner pencil, and few bits of jewelry. 

 

After that shop, Harry opted to explore further in Knockturn after pulling up the hood on his rich red robes to hide his face. He spotted a tattoo parlor and hesitated for a brief moment before stepping in, looking around with his bright eyes. He saw that it was a piercing parlor as well, and he grinned. 

 

He was drawn in by a woman covered in more piercings than he had ever seen on one person, and spoke to her about what he wanted. 

 

Harry left the shop three hours later several galleons lighter. He had gotten a few piercings - his ears on the lobes with small dangling runes of protection, and a bar through the cartilage on his left ear that was equipped with an anti-truth serum charm, as well as a ring through one of his nipples just because. He had gotten a tattoo as well, a basilisk curling and winding around his arm locked in battle with a phoenix that spread out on his shoulder, chest, and back slightly. The ink had been charmed with luck, strength, and magically focusing spells. 

 

Harry felt stronger and more settled in his skin once he finished in Diagon that day. He had shrunken bags from the second shop he had dropped by and he flooed home from the Leaky, letting Floppy know she had things to pick up from Twilfit later that day as well as a few things from Grimmauld, and that they were having a guest for dinner. 

 

He smiled and changed into one of his new outfits - a pair of his dragonhide trousers and a rich emerald green button down open to the end of his breastbone that bared his chest - and relaxed in his library. He sat himself with Blinky and picked a children’s book, smiling before he began to teach the small elf to read. 

 

Harry lost track of time rather easily, teaching Blinky about words and letters and how to understand them. He really loved teaching - the DA had helped him understand that. A small part of him was afraid to tell Ron and Hermione that he didn’t want to be an Auror, but a teacher, but Harry resolved to worry about that at a later date. 

Before Harry knew it, he cast a tempus and saw that it was five thirty in the evening. He stood and allowed Blinky to pick a thin children’s novel to take to the house elf rooms, freshening himself up a bit before he sent his patronus with instructions to lead Snape to the cottage. 

 

Harry relaxed in the cozy den, draped sideways over an armchair in a rich coffee brown, a tome about magical creatures resting on his thighs as he read. 

 

Before he knew it, there was a polite knock on his door and Prongs bound up to him, telling him that Snape had arrived. With a nervous sigh, Harry made sure his clothes were settled in place and rolled up the sleeves on his button down, ignoring the flicker of anxiety he felt when he realized how… sensual he would look in the leather trousers that clung to his legs, the emerald shirt unbuttoned nearly halfway down to show the flash of silver threaded through his nipple, and now the rolled up sleeves to show the tail end of the basilisk tattoo. Harry threw his hair into a quick and messy bun, shoved his wand through it to keep it in place, before he opened the door with a bright smile. 

 

“Glad you could make it, professor,” Harry smiled slightly, taking a step back and waving into the entryway of the small cottage. 

 

Severus looked around with a faint raised eyebrow. It was bit more… yellow than he was expecting, but at least the home wasn’t done in garrish Gryffindor colors. He inclined his head to the boy slightly before stepping inside, the wards washing over him as a guest. 

 

Harry smiled and gave a little nod, closing the door. “Right. We can go and sit in the den until dinner? Floppy and Blinky should come and tell us when it’s done.”

 

“I believe that would be acceptable, Potter,” Severus nodded slowly. “May I ask what caused you to alter your appearance so drastically?”

 

Harry shrugged and moved to flop back into his arm chair, legs in their leather trousers draping easily over one plush arm of the couch, neck arching over the other. The action caused his shirt to shift and for the shine of silver on his chest to be visible, and Harry noticed Snape’s eyes shoot to the glint before looking away quickly. 

 

“I woke up nearly dead locked in a cupboard at my aunt’s house and decided I was done with being a golden boy,” he shrugged, “I went to Gringotts because weird stuff was going on, and I figured out I got a little creature blood in me, so I took control. Besides, seeing the fact that I had had blocks and compulsion charms on my magic and my mind to hate Slytherin and love Gryffindor was kinda the dealbreaker to make me shy away from Dumbles and his image of sweet submissive Harry Potter. Oh, and call me Harry.”

 

Severus blinked in shock. He didn’t know where to start. Cupboard? Creature blood? Blocks on his magic? Instead of asking those questions, what ended up coming out was, “the figurehead for Dumbledore finally became disillusioned for the Light?”

 

Harry snorted, “you could say that. I mean, it only took meeting Death and being turned into something non-human by Lady Magic for me to see the way the old man manipulates people.”

 

That brought Severus up short. Meeting Death, saved by Lady Magic. It sounded like… “ _ you’re  _ the Mngwa? I had assumed you encountered someone that identified as one, but you became a Mngwa?”

 

Harry grinned and nodded, offering a sly wink to the potions master. “Got it in one, Professor.”

 

“Severus. We’re not in school and I am legally your godfather, you’ve gathered enough reasons that you may actually call me by my first name,” the man said wryly. He was glad he had, however, when he saw the soft smile light up Harry’s face. 

 

“Sure thing, Severus. Now - why were you so shocked about me being a Mngwa? Griphook, my good goblin pal, said that they were assumed to be myths and all. He also said I can turn into a giant cat, which is awesome, but I want to know more about what makes it so… unique.”

 

Severus nodded slowly. “Of course. From the research I conducted, Mngwa are often wielders of great magical power. When Lady Magic bestows the gift of the Mngwa, the recipient has often been touched by Death. This puts the wizard’s magic into a unique category. They are not Light, Dark, nor Grey. They are what is called  _ Unum.  _ It is Light and Dark magic together in a core, not melding to become Grey.  _ Unum  _ hold massive power - a core is only meant to be Dark or Light. For all intents and purposes, Death and Lady Magic both touched your core, split it to two, and grew their halves to full cores, so you have two inside of you. This is why Mngwa and  _ Unum  _ are so rare - most magic users cannot handle such an immense amount of power,” he explained. 

 

Harry looked at Severus with wide eyes. He had figured he was powerful before, but hearing it from the normally stoic professor in front of him with awe in his voice was another matter entirely. 

 

“So you’re saying I’m this  _ Unum  _ thing because Lady Magic made me into a Mngwa?” Harry asked. 

 

“Indeed, Harry. You will have noticed an affinity for wandless and wordless magic, as well as the ability to sense the core of another. By creating an  _ Unum,  _ Lady Magic and Death have extended the ability to judge one based on their magic to you.”

 

Harry rose an eyebrow, “so I should be able to focus and see your core?”

 

Severus hesitated before nodded, “it is regarded as a private matter, however, so I would not advise attempting to look without permission.”

 

“In that case: can I pretty please take a peek at your core? I’ll figure out a way for you to see mine if you let me see yours,” Harry offered, attempting to bring out the Slytherin side he had pushed away for so long. 

 

Seeing an  _ Unum  _ core in person was too tempting. Severus nodded his assent and sat up straight where he had been reclining on the loveseat. 

 

Harry grinned and moved to focus on Severus, locking eyes with the man. He pushed all of his intent towards seeing the dour man’s core, and the next thing he knew he was in a dark room made of stone, a large ball of deep blue energy in front of him that was bleeding power and sheer magic. 

 

Harry heard a choke of shock from behind him and turned to see Severus standing behind him. “Oh. I take it we’re in your mind? I just looked and made it clear what I wanted to see. No memories or thoughts, just this,” he explained, gesturing to the large core above them. 

 

Severus shook his head, “you… of course. Of course you just wormed through my barriers, you brat.”

 

Harry rolled his eyes and walked around the perimeter of the room, sure to stay as far from the core as possible. If seeing another’s core was private, he could only assume how touching it would appear. 

 

“Ready to see mine, then?” Harry asked, looking at Severus with a grin. He walked to the man and reached out a hand to grip the man’s upper arm, waiting for the nod before he focused on his own mind. 

 

Harry opened his eyes to find himself in a large clearing in a forest. It was balmy, but the sun was shining and animals mulled through the trees as if it was a real forest. Harry smiled and nudged Severus to get the man to stop staring at their surroundings. 

 

“C’mon. I think it’s this way,” Harry murmured, starting off towards a cave at the edge of the clearing. 

 

“You think?” 

 

“I haven’t actually been here before, alright? Relax,” the boy huffed, shaking his head before stepping into the cave. Harry walked deeper into the cavern, conjuring a ball of light in his palm to light the way. 

 

Before he knew it, Harry arrived in the main cavern, and was in awe at what he saw. True to Severus’ word, there were two cores in the center of the large cave, glowing so bright it almost hurt. 

 

One was a bright and brilliant gold, shimmering and shining with the Light magic. The other was a rich green, so deep it was almost black, and bled Dark magic, rich and addicting. 

 

In the center was a small capsule of rich red that looked the color of wine. Harry reached out and froze when he felt foreign magic brush back at him. 

 

Sentient but only slightly, deep Dark magic that felt like silk, and resting in the center of his core? Shit. That was… that was the connection to the Dark Lord. Part of him knew it was more, it was a  _ piece  _ of the man, and so he turned to Severus. 

 

“I need you to touch that red bit and tell me if it feels like Voldie’s magic,” Harry said. He ignored the sound of shock from the older man and sighed, taking Severus’ wrist in hand before pressing the man’s hand to the glowing red fleck. 

 

Severus paused when he brushed the magic. It was definitely the Dark Lord’s signature, but it was warmer and more friendly than he had ever felt. 

 

“It’s his. Yet it’s softer than his magic in person,” Severus offered. 

 

Harry nodded and looked at the red, tilting his head to the side slightly. “I think if I tug on it, maybe feed a little bit of my cores into it, we can talk to him. Wanna give it a shot?”

 

“W-what? You bloody Gryffindor, jumping into things head first! You could kill yourself by feeding magic into a shard of another’s magic, it’s almost as dangerous as feeding their so-” No. Oh, Merlin. “Soul. Harry, I believe that may be a piece of the Dark Lord’s soul.”

 

Harry frowned slightly, “how do we give it back to him?”

 

Severus blinked owlishly at the boy. “You want to… give it back?”

 

Harry shrugged, “I mean, I can only assume he’s so crazy because he’s literally missing his soul. If we give it back, maybe he’ll be less inclined to murder people all the time.”

 

“There are items known as Horcruxes, vessels that hold a piece of a soul. It appears that you have one of the final pieces - the Dark Lord left one on purpose when he reabsorbed his others. There is a ritual that will likely be painful, but it is possible to return the shard.”

 

Harry nodded firmly, “great. I take it you’re doing the double agent thing? I know you’re a spy, the old goat said, but he thinks you work for him. You don’t, though, do you?”

 

Severus rose an eyebrow, “I will never understand how you were placed in Gryffindor with how much you have been acting like a snake lately.”

 

“I plan on asking for a resort next year, I was supposed to go into Slytherin, but having met people that talked back about Slytherin from the get go… it skewed my opinion,” Harry shrugged. He ignored Snape’s questioning on the topic, and simply reached to pet the rich wine colored orb. 

 

“I’m serious about this. Do you want to come with me?”

 

Severus gave a sigh. “I might as well. If nothing else, I’ll keep you from being murdered for insolence.”

 

Harry laughed and rolled his eyes before reaching forward with his mind tentatively. He took a strand of magic from the Light core and one from the Dark, gently feeding them to the orb. It pulsed brightly, but the color faded to its usual dim glow. 

 

After a moment, it… moved. When the orb floated down in front of Harry and Severus, Harry grinned before taking Severus’ hand in his and touching the orb, thinking as hard as he could that he wanted to  _ visit.  _

 

A second later, he and Severus were seated in a large and opulent study colored with rich greens and soft greys. It was similar enough to the Hufflepuff Cottage that Harry thought it was, perhaps, Salazar’s study. 

 

In front of them stood an older version of the diary memory, and Harry couldn’t hold back the gasp. When he was twelve, Harry thought that Tom Riddle had been the height of beauty. Sharp cheekbones and teal eyes, dark curls and pale skin. Harry had been wrong. Tom Riddle, standing behind a desk in a button down with the sleeves rolled up looking to be in his late twenties was officially the most attractive thing he had ever seen. The man had broadened significantly and bulked up a bit with strong muscle that made Harry’s mouth go dry. 

 

The man in question gave a wry chuckle. Seeing the boy - it wasn’t easy to know that the rather attractive boy in front of him was the child he had been chasing - get aroused by simply looking was certainly gratifying. His amusement faded quickly when the boy spoke. 

 

“Tom,” he rasped, and the man froze. 

 

In an instant, Tom had pulled Harry out of the chair and bent him over the large desk, Harry’s chest pressed roughly to the wood with Tom pressed against his back, pinning him in place. His words were in Parseltongue when he spoke next, a deadly low hiss that made Severus shrink back in fear. 

 

~ _ Where did you learn that name, you insolent child?~ _

 

Harry found that Tom’s use of Parseltongue did most certainly not help the situation in his tight leather trousers. Being pinned to a desk by a man twice his size and spoken to in the sensual language of the serpents was something Harry had never imagined, but god how good it was. In an attempt to catch the man by surprise, he hissed his answer. 

 

~ _ Your horcrux you made when you were sixteen. Tom Marvolo Riddle,~  _ the boy muttered. Tom reared back in shock, and Harry took advantage of the situation. He flipped over on the desk, laid out on his back now, and used his legs to hook on Tom’s hips to yank the man closer. 

 

When Tom was shaken out of his daze by lithe leather-clad legs dragging him closer, his anger reacted first. This boy knew his full name -  _ no one  _ knew his full name. Tom pressed a hand to the boy’s throat and pushed down, ignoring the way the flush in the boy’s cheeks along with the notable firmness in his trousers made Tom feel. 

 

~ _ Where did you learn the tongue of Serpents, child?~ _

 

~ _ You made me into a horcrux and it came with the territory~  _ Harry gasped, his hisses airy from the large palm clamping down on his throat. He was embarrassed at how… delighted he felt by the hand. In an effort to get more air, Harry’s slim hands reached up to grip Tom’s wrist, twitching slightly to let the man know he needed air. 

 

Tom let up on his grip, but his hand stayed in position in a restraining capacity. He felt proud and oddly pleased when the boy went limp in his grip and tilted his head to the side. It was a lupine gesture he had seen submissive wolves give to Fenrir, but to have someone bear their neck in deference to him was something wonderful. He normally got groveling and kneeling, but this boy was clinging to him and hard while showing submission. 

 

~ _ You are my horcrux? That is how I was able to pull you into my mind, isn’t it?~ _

 

Harry nodded and left his eyes closed. He felt an odd need to submit to Tom. Harry supposed it was the creature part of him taking over and didn’t argue, instead listening to the instincts that told him to obey. 

 

~ _ Yes. You made me the night you killed my parents and failed to kill me,~  _ Harry hissed, tipping his head to the other side. It still left his throat bared to Tom, but this way it let the hair fall from his face and uncovered the trademark scar on his forehead. After a brief moment of hesitation from Harry, realizing that the last part of his statement could have been taken as offensive, he added a tentatively whispered ~ _ My Lord~. _

 

Tom looked down at the young man in awe. Harry Potter had certainly changed. The boy was beautiful and confident and submitting, and he had just said the words “My Lord”. Merlin’s beard, the boy had to know the significance of something like that. 

 

_ ~Why are you so eager to submit to me as a Lord and as… it seems as if you are submitting to me as if I am your dominant, little one. What is the reason?~  _ Tom asked, eyebrow raised in curiosity. 

 

Harry flushed a faint rosy pink and shrugged slightly before responding. ~ _ I am a Dark Creature now. I realized the blocks that that old dumb arse had put on my magic, and I have become  _ **_Unum._ ** _ He wants to punish creatures for their existence to make those from the muggle world feel welcome, and my best chance of survival is with you. As for submitting, I… my instincts are telling me to. You are strong and broad and beautiful and your presence is suffocating in the best way. I wanted to kneel for you until you pinned me to the desk,~  _ he grinned. 

 

Tom chuckled at the boy, ~ _ Indeed? If I sat next to our guest, would you kneel at my feet?~ _

 

Harry swallowed and offered a nod. Tom grinned and stood, trailing a hand down the bare portion of Harry’s chest due to the unbuttoned shirt, both eyebrows climbing towards his hairline when he felt the nipple ring. 

 

Tom backed up after a moment and moved to sit in the plush seat beside Severus. He rose an eyebrow and looked to the ground between his spread legs, and Harry almost tripped over himself to obey. He dropped to his knees and rested his cheek on Tom’s thigh, making the man smile and gently unpin the boy’s hair, running his fingers through it in reward. 

 

Tom turned his head once he felt the purr rolling through Harry’s chest, noting it as interesting, before his eyes fixed on Severus and how the man was doing an excellent impression of a fish while staring at Harry kneeling before the Dark Lord. 

 

“He  _ is  _ a sight, isn’t he Severus?” Tom asked, tugging gently on the thick strands of hair. The pleased whine he got in response made him grin lecherously at Severus. 

 

The elder man cleared his throat, “I… it is certainly a sight, My Lord. However, I do not believe it is in the same capacity as it is for you. It would be highly inappropriate for me to view my godson in that light.”

 

“Godson? Interesting. What brought you here with him?”

 

“Harry asked to see my magical core. I accepted when he offered to show me his. We were examining the  _ Unum  _ core when we found your soul shard. Harry fed it magic from both of his cores, and followed into your mind, My Lord.”

 

Tom rose an eyebrow, “He’s a powerful thing, then. Interesting,” he murmured, looking down at Harry. “Kitten, what creature blood have you come into?”

 

Harry flushed and looked up at Tom with those big and innocent emerald eyes and then glanced down, chewing his bottom lip before responding. “I am Mngwa, My Lord,” he murmured, sure to speak in English. He didn’t miss Severus’ intake of breath when he addressed Tom by the title, but he looked up in time to spot the look of awe morphing into a gentle smile to the boy. 

 

“I know the legend well. I am sorry you experienced that at the hands of blood, but with Severus as your godfather, I am able to offer you my protection now. I will, of course, need an oath from you to ensure that you won’t turn back to the Light and betray me,” Tom hummed easily. He paused and looked to Severus, “is there a bond that can be placed between Harry and myself that would ensure he could not betray me, Severus?”

 

Severus looked conflicted. He had the option to answer his Lord honestly, or protect his godson. With a heavy sigh, he answered Tom’s question. “If Harry were to shift into his Mngwa form, the large cat, it would be possible to enact a familiar bond. Because Harry  _ is  _ a Mngwa, regardless of his form, the bond would carry to his human shape as well. He will bear your mark where you wish it to be placed. The bond will be stronger than a typical familiar bond, however, because Harry is partially human. It will tie him to you, and you to him. You will not bear his mark, My Lord, but your magical cores will be tied together,” he explained slowly. “Both parties must be willing when entering the familiar bond, and you must understand that Harry will, in the eyes of the Ministry, be viewed as your property after the bond is completed.”

 

Harry swallowed at the look of desire that flashed over Tom’s face. The elder wizard looked down to the boy kneeling between his legs and smiled gently, “what do you say, kitten?”

 

Harry let out a shaky breath, “what would you have me do, if I belonged to you like this? Would you punish me? If so, how?”

 

Tom looked surprised at how composed the boy was, but cupped his cheek tenderly. “I would have you do no more than you are comfortable with, my darling. You would be my familiar, my horcrux,  _ mine.  _ I would do nothing to harm you, nor endanger you. I will ask you and push you, but I will not cross lines you set. As for punishments, I believe things like taking away flying and dessert, as well as the occasional spanking will suffice. I will not… beat you.”

 

Harry’s shoulders slumped in relief, and he nodded. “I want it. To be… yours.”

 

Tom grinned brightly and bent slightly, scooping Harry up and tucking the young man into his lap. Harry squeaked, but didn’t protest. 

 

Tom looked to Severus, “I will release you two from my mind. You will give me a floo address. Severus, please set up the familiar bonding ritual for tonight. You two will be staying with me in Slytherin Castle for the remainder of the summer.”

 

Harry startled, “wait! I… I have house elves! Can they come with me? Blinky and Floppy are good, I swear, and they won’t get in any trouble at all.”

 

Tom looked surprised, but gave a small nod. “Of course they’re welcome.”

 

Harry relaxed and nuzzled against Tom’s shoulder in thanks. He was glad he wouldn’t have to leave his new friends (?) behind. 

 

Severus stood and cleared his throat, and Harry only moved when Tom nudged him off of his lap. Harry left after getting a parting kiss from Tom and letting the man know they were in Hufflepuff Cottage, and then they were gone. 

 

Harry blinked heavily when he opened his eyes in his real body, sitting up and stretching his limbs. 

 

Severus stared at his godson with a look of surprise on his face. The boy had been the picture of submission to Tom, but the cocky and confident attitude returned immediately as soon as he was away from the Dark Lord. 

 

“Are you sure this is what you want, Harry?”

 

“He… values me. It might be for what I am, but he’s cared better for me than anyone has in all of my life that I can remember, Severus. I want this,” he nodded. 

 

After Harry’s firm confirmation, Blinky popped into the room with a smile. “Master Harry and guest! Dinner bes ready and on the table for yous!”

 

“Thank you, Blinky. We will have another guest later tonight, and we will be leaving with him to live with him. You and Floppy are going to come with me if you wish to. I will make sure that you are allowed the same access to the library and books,” Harry said, and Blinky nodded and hugged Harry’s leg quickly before popping out. 

 

Severus chuckled and shook his head, “of course you would see it fit to educate your house elves.”

 

Harry shrugged and blushed, “I know what it's like to be treated like house elves are in a lot of homes, Severus. My aunt and uncle saw it fit to treat me as a slave. I know their magic needs to be bound to a family to survive, but rewarding those who work for you brings better results.” 

 

Severus nodded and offered a faint hum of agreement, still unused to the idea that Harry - his godson - had been abused. He followed the young man to the dining room and sat in front of a plate loaded with food. It was all protein rich, and Harry’s meat was more rare than Severus’. 

 

They ate and made polite conversation, occasionally diving off on a tangent about certain spells or theories. Dinner finished, and they moved to the living room. The pair moved the furniture to the edges of the room, and Severus soon took over in drawing the runes for the bonding. Harry, under the careful instruction of Severus, was meditating in the corner to attempt to shift for the first time. 

 

It took an hour, but Harry managed. He gave a loud meow of triumph, causing Severus to look up from his ingredient preparation with wide eyes.

 

Harry's feline form was beautiful. His fur was a soft pebble grey, mottled with black spots. The cat was the size of a small horse, and could easily fit Severus’ rib cage in his maw without straining himself. 

 

Harry delighted in the new form, but knew the ritual was close so he chose to curl up in a patch of fading sunlight while he waited for Tom. The boy ended up dozing at one point, eyes falling shut from heavy lids to allow him to drift to sleep. 

**Author's Note:**

> so this work is still under construction so it's subject to edits and abandonment. Feel free to drop suggestions/feedback in the comments section to help me keep it alive!


End file.
